Everyday Forever
by Staryday
Summary: Chris Halliwell is a lonely child but that changes one day when he accidentally casts a spell that takes him to Harry Potter, another very lonely child. Together they grow to be good friends and eventually something more. SLASH Harry/Chris pairing COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a strange story. I'm not sure how to explain it. It was a one shot that turned into a two-shot because of how long it ended up being. There's little plot other than romance, I guess. I really just wrote it because I wanted to write something with this pairing. Anyway, I hope you guys like it.**

 **Slash! Chris/Harry**

 **Corrections were done late at night so please excuse any mistakes you find.**

 **Part One:**

Chris had always felt like a piece of him was missing. When he was little boy, he didn't understand the empty feeling in his chest that was sometimes so intense it made him cry. He didn't understand why he was always looking towards the ocean longingly and had the urge to orb wherever his heart lead him. His mother had thought maybe he was lonely and signed him up for various after-school activities and arranged numerous play dates for him. Chris enjoyed his time with friends but every time without fail, when he crawled into bed and closed his eyes, the feeling of emptiness returned with a vengeance.

Eventually, as Chris grew older, he stopped mentioning it to his family. His mother always worried and his father wanted to talk endlessly, neither of which helped. So he he chose to keep the feeling hidden, shoving down as far as he could and trying to ignore it. It worked most of the time and Chris just had to accept that.

However today, sitting in his room at the Halliwell Manor watching the rain fall outside, ten year old Chris couldn't suppress his feeling of loneliness like he normally could. He felt, for some inexplicable reason, like he wasn't the only one staring sadly out the window watching it rain. His heart was screaming at him to go but where, Chris didn't know.

The door opened and Wyatt stuck his head in. "Hey! Why aren't you dressed yet? Mom wants us ready to go in fifteen minutes!"

"I'm coming," Chris answered absently. Wyatt frowned and walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" he felt his forehead. "You sick?"

"Just... lonely."

Wyatt sighed and crossed his arms. "Again?"

"Please don't tell mom."

The older boy shook his head. "Get dressed. Mom said all the cousins are going to be at Aunt Phoebe's house. Once we're there you'll be so overwhelmed with people you won't have time to be lonely."

"Yeah, okay, I'll be down in a few minutes."

Wyatt nodded and left. Chris loved his older brother very much. He and Wyatt weren't like other siblings. They rarely fought and cared for each other deeply. Out of his extremely large family, Wyatt was the one Chris cared for the most. He knew it wasn't right to pick favorites but he couldn't help himself. He just felt the overwhelming need to protect his brother. Which was silly, he knew, considering how powerful Wyatt was and what his destiny held. Most often when a demon attacked, it was Wyatt who protected Chris, but that didn't make the protective feeling go away. Just like his empty feeling, the desire to protect Wyatt felt as though it was residue from a past life he knew nothing about.

Chris dressed in the outfit his mother had picked out, a button up white top with dark dress pants. He didn't understand why they had to "look nice" when they saw their cousins all the time. It wasn't like going over to Aunt Phoebe's house was a special occasion. But both Chris and Wyatt had learned at a young age to not argue with their mother when it came to clothing and Melinda didn't care, she _liked_ getting dressed up.

As Chris left his room he paused at the base of the stairs that led to the attic. He could hear thunder outside and the rain grew louder. Almost as if one their own, his feet walked him upstairs. The book was sitting on it's pedestal like always. Lightening flashed and suddenly the wind blew open a window, letting in the rain. Chris ran forward and shut the glass quickly before turning to make sure the book hadn't gotten wet.

The wind had opened the pages to a spell Chris didn't recognize. He had thumbed through the Book of Shadows everyday when he was younger and yet, after reading the thing from cover to cover, he was shocked to find an entry he didn't know. He really shouldn't have been, as the book was magic and usually only revealed its many secrets when they were needed.

Chris looked down at the page and read the small entry written hastily in pen. He was surprised at how the similar to his own handwriting the passage was.

"The Spell of Destiny," he read out loud. "This spell can only be cast on two willing souls who love each other enough die for one another. It's a very dangerous and risky spell that, if cast on two incompatible parties, will result in death. However, if the two people are destined to be together, the spell will link them through time and space. No matter what reality they exist in, the two people will be forever linked."

Confused, Chris squinted at the tiny handwriting under the larger paragraph.

"My heart is lonely without you, I do not know what to do, please hear my words, hear my cry, I want to be by your side."

Circles of light engulfed him and Chris suddenly found himself in a house that wasn't his. The place was immaculate and barely looked as though it had been lived in. Pictures dotted the fireplace of a family of three, parents with a son. The wallpaper had flower patterns on them that reminded Chris of old ladies in a nursing home. The couch and chairs were angled so they faced a large TV.

Chris carefully stepped around the sofa and made his way into the hallway. More pictures of the family lined the walls and an empty coat rack was by the front door. Chris heard the water running in the kitchen and stepped forward quietly to peek inside. A young boy, he looked the same age as Chris, was standing on a stool in front of the sink to better reach the dishes. He was scrubbing away at the last one and rinsed it before jumping down from his stool. As he turned to put the dish in the rack, Chris felt his breath catch and he gasped. The boy heard the noise and looked up in surprise.

His eyes were bright green, hidden behind ugly glasses. His hair was messy as if he had been outside playing minutes before. He looked small, smaller than Chris, but his clothes were so large Chris wasn't sure of his actual size. He was staring at Chris with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open just slightly.

They stared at each other in silence before a loud clap of thunder startled them both. The boy straightened and frowned at Chris in suspicion.

"Who are you?"

Chris swallowed before answering. "My name's Chris Halliwell. Who are you?"

"Harry Potter."

As soon as he said his name, Chris's heart stopped hurting. It was so unexpected that the young boy placed a hand over his chest and leaned against the wall. He had never realized how painful his loneliness was until this moment. He had just grown so accustomed to it, Chris didn't know what it felt like to _not_ be lonely.

Across from him, Harry also had a hand resting over his heart. He was staring at Chris in something akin to wonder.

"I think," Chris said quietly, "we're destined to meet."

"Destined?"

"Yeah."

They stared at each other awkwardly, neither sure of what to say. Harry looked at his feet while Chris glanced around the kitchen.

"Um, so you live here?"

"Yeah, it's my aunt's house."

Chris nodded. "I know this is going to sound weird... but where is here?"

Harry looked confused by the question. "Where? Um, we're in Surrey."

"Where's that?"

Harry titled his head. "What do you mean where? Surrey is just outside of London."

"London?" Chris exclaimed, his eyes widening. "We're in England?"

Harry looked even more confused. "Yes, where did you think we were?"

"I was just in my house in California!"

"In America?"

"Yeah!"

"Well I guess that's why you talk funny," Harry mused.

Chris scowled lightly at him. "I was just thinking the same about you."

Harry shrugged. "How did you get here then?"

"I cast a spell," Chris explained. "I'm not sure exactly what it was but it brought me here, to you."

"A spell? Like as in magic? There's no such thing as magic."

Chris didn't know what to say. Should he try and explain to this boy that magic was real and he was a witch? His mother's endless lectures on secrecy echoed in his mind but Chris wanted to ignore them. Something in his gut was telling him it was okay for this person to know about magic.

"Magic is totally real," Chris explained. "Watch."

He held up his hand and a plate flew from the counter to him. Chris tried to catch it but it was still wet from being washed and the young boy ended up dropping it. The pieces shattered on the floor and Chris stared at them guiltily.

"I'm going to get in trouble for that," Harry stated, his voice annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I'll fix it! Um... I broke this plate by mistake... so please put it back to its rightful state!"

The pieces shot into Chris's outstretched hands and glued themselves back together flawlessly. Chris smiled and stepped forward, holding the object out to Harry. Harry took it cautiously and looked it over, amazed.

"Wow," he whispered.

"See? Magic is real and I'm a witch. I read a spell and it brought me to you."

Harry carefully placed the plate back on the counter before staring at Chris. "You cast a spell to bring you to me. Why?"

The American boy shrugged. "Well, I didn't know it was going to bring me to you. It's called a Destiny Spell and I think... we'll I'm not sure but I think we have some sort of shared destiny together."

"What does that mean?"

"Well," Chris faltered as he tried to find the right words, "I don't know how to explain it. But the feeling is gone! As soon as I saw you, the feeling went away!"

"What feeling?"

"The loneliness! The hurt in my heart!" Chris exclaimed. "Like like..."

"Like you were missing a piece of yourself?" Harry supplied.

Chris nodded quickly. "Yeah, exactly like that. No matter how many people you're around..."

"It still feels like you're all alone. Even if you try and ignore it, it's always there, sitting in the back of your mind just waiting for you to stop moving and notice it."

Chris nodded and slowly smiled. "But as soon as I saw you—"

"It went away. I feel like I can breathe easily for the first time ever. I feel like..."

"I'm not empty anymore," Chris finished.

The boys smiled at each other. Their grins grew until they were suddenly laughing. They clutched their sides and howled until tears of joy sprung to their eyes. After so many years of feeling empty, they both were now finally whole. They knew that the thing they had been missing so dearly was each other. Right now neither boy truly knew what that meant but they didn't care. All that mattered to them was being whole for the first time.

The moment was cut short as Chris felt something tugging at him. He blinked as lights suddenly surrounded him. Harry's confused face was the last thing he saw before materializing back in his attic. His mother and father were standing in front of the book, both wearing identical scowls. Wyatt and Melinda were sitting on the couch in their nice clothes, staring at Chris curiously.

"Young man where have you been?" Piper demanded, coming from around the book and placing her hands on her hips.

Chris smiled at her so brilliantly that, for a moment, Piper forgot to be angry that he youngest son had disappeared. She had never seen such a look of joy on his face before.

"With my destiny!" Chris exclaimed and laughed. He flung his arms around his mother's waist and looked up at her with the same brilliant smile. "I did it mom! I'm whole! I'm not empty anymore!"

*!*!*

It took Chris almost a full year before he saw Harry again. Unlike Wyatt, Chris hadn't been able to orb since he was a baby. He developed the skill around his eighth birthday. Because of this, Chris wasn't very good at orbing long distances. He knew he could just cast the Destiny Spell and it would take him back to Harry but then he would be stuck in England with no way home. So for six months, Chris practiced orbing. He went to Magic School and studied and everyday he orbed further and further from his home.

Finally, after months and months of practice, Chris felt he was ready to orb across the ocean. It was Sunday and his family was enjoying the day off from work and school. Wyatt was at the park playing baseball with some friends and Melinda was at Aunt Phoebe's for the day to play with her cousins. His parents were downstairs spending the day together. Chris closed his eyes and called upon his power, picturing where he wanted to go. His magic responded and the young boy felt himself flying across the world before landing on the back lawn of Harry's house.

Grinning at his success, Chris ran to the front and rang the doorbell, practically bouncing on his heels in excitement. He couldn't wait to see Harry again. The door opened and tall woman with a long face stood there, looking down at Chris in confusion.

"Yes?" she asked, her face guarded.

"Hi! I'm a friend of Harry's! Is he here? Can I see him?"

The woman reeled back as if she had been slapped. She scowled at the boy and looked around quickly. When her eyes focused on Chris again, the look was nothing short of contempt.

"Who are you? One of _his_ kind, I assume?"

"What?"

"I may not be able to stop him but I can still control who comes to my home! Get out of here, you little freak! Do not come here again!"

"But I—"

The door was slammed in his face and Chris's jaw dropped in shocked. He reached up and rang the bell again but no one answered, even when he pounded on the door. Angry, and more than a little confused, Chris turned and stepped off the porch. He had to see Harry. He had practiced orbing until he had the skill mastered so he could finally see his friend again. He just couldn't go home empty-handed.

Frowning, Chris closed his eyes and opened his mind. If he and Harry were as deeply connected as he thought, then Chris should be able to sense him. He opened his eyes and ran down the street. Chris found a rundown park and there, sitting on the swings, was Harry. The boy looked the same as Chris remembered, perhaps a little taller.

"Harry!"

He looked up at his name and his eyes widened in shock as Chris ran forward. The brunette stopped before him and smiled but soon became self-conscious as Harry didn't speak, just stared.

"Um... is there something on my face?"

"You're real!" Harry finally spoke, standing slowly. He reached out and touched Chris's cheek. "I thought..."

"What?"

"When you vanished like that and never came back, I thought I'd imagined you. I didn't think you were real."

"Really? I'm sorry! I just couldn't come back right away. I can now though! I mastered orbing so I can come see you whenever I want."

"Orbing?"

"Oh, it's a magical form of transportation."

Harry grinned and suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a wand. "I'm wizard!" he exclaimed. "I found out last week, on my birthday!"

"It was your birthday last week? I'm sorry I missed it! How old are you?"

"Eleven."

"I'm almost eleven. My birthday is in November." Chris stepped forward and looked at Harry's wand. "This is cool. I don't use a wand. I know a few kids in Magic School who do but mostly we don't bother with them."

Harry stared at his wand in surprise. "Really? Everyone I saw had one. There was a whole store for them."

"Really? Tell me about it!"

The two spent the rest of the day at the park, talking and laughing and getting to know each other. The time seemed to fly by and, before they knew it, Chris needed to go home. His watch was still set to San Francisco time and it said it was six o'clock there. Dinner was at seven and he was expected to be home in time to wash up for it.

"Are you going to come back?" Harry asked nervously.

"Of course!" Chris exclaimed. "Now that I can orb here on my own, we can hang out all the time. Here!" Chris grabbed a marker from his pocket and wrote his phone number on Harry's hand. He then shoved Harry's shirt up and wrote his address on his arm. "So you can call or write me. Let's see... I've got baseball practice and Wyatt has a couple games this week but I'm free Saturday and Sunday. No wait! We're going over to Aunt Paige's for dinner on Saturday. But Sunday for sure!"

Harry nodded. "I'll be here. Whenever you can come."

"I'll try to come again during the week but if I can't, I'll see you Sunday, okay?"

"Okay!"

Harry stood back as Chris orbed away in a swirl of beautiful blue lights. Harry wasn't sure what made him happier, finding out he was a wizard or finding out that Chris was real.

*!*!*

Chris didn't get a chance to visit Harry during the week but every Sunday as soon as he woke up, Chris quickly dressed, said goodbye to his parents, and orbed straight into Harry's bedroom. Because of the time difference Harry was always awake and waiting for him. The two would then plan their day (or in most cases night, because of the time difference) before Chris would orb them from Dursley's house to wherever they wanted to go.

Tonight however, they decided to stay in Harry's room. Today was the last time the boys would see each other for awhile. Harry was leaving in the morning to catch the train to Hogwarts and wouldn't be coming back until school ended. Currently, Chris was sitting on the bed while Harry packed and repacked his large school trunk.

"You'll love learning magic," Chris told him. "I really like Magic School. We only go part time because mom _insists_ we go to normal school. But I always have more fun there than my school."

"I hope you're right," Harry muttered. "I've been glancing through the textbooks and it sounds insane! I mean, they have spells for... for everything!"

Chris laughed. "Yeah well, just remember what I told you about personal gain. Be careful."

"I will be." Harry sighed and sat back, looking at all his stuff. Chris lay on his stomach and stared at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know... I guess I'm just feeling subconscious."

Chris giggled. "You mean self-conscious?"

Harry paused before scowling. "You know what I meant!"

The boy laughed. "Why? Didn't you say you were some sort of savior?"

"Right, some savior. I'm small, my clothes don't fit, and I smell. And don't try and say I don't, we both know it's not true."

Chris didn't argue. The Dursley's weren't very big on feeding or caring for Harry past the barest necessities so sometimes that meant he didn't get to shower as often as needed. Wanting to make his friend feel better, Chris sat up quickly.

"I have an idea! Don't go anywhere! I'll be right back!"

Harry raised an eyebrow as the boy orbed away. "Where exactly am I going to go?"

A few minutes later Harry had once again repacked his trunk. He shut it just as Chris orbed back in, his arms full of clothes. He tossed them onto the bed and turned to Harry with a grin.

"What's all that?"

"Some of my clothes! We're about the same size. Here try them."

Harry shook his head. "I can't take those, they're yours!"

"Don't worry about it! I've got plenty and if I ask, my mom will be thrilled to get me more. Most of these are Wyatt's hand-me-downs anyway. Just try them!"

Reluctantly Harry undressed and slipped on a pair of jeans and a dark shirt. They fit fairly well, even if shirt sleeves were a little short. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't help but like what he saw. He didn't look ridiculous like in Dudley's old hand-me-downs.

"So you can take this stuff," Chris offered. "And you'll have your uniform the rest of the time. And set your clock for extra early so you can shower before your relatives wake up. That way they can't stop you."

While Harry opened his trunk to once again repack it, Chris walked over to Hedwig. The owl hooted and he fed her a treat. "Can Hedwig fly across the ocean?"

The owl hooted and Harry smiled. "She seems to think so."

"Good, then you can write me."

"Of course. And you can send a response with her. She'll probably want to rest for a few days before coming back again anyways."

Chris nodded and he gently guided Hedwig to his shoulder while petting her. The owl hooted affectionately and nipped his ear.

"Is there anything else you're worried about?" Chris asked. "I'll help anyway I can."

"You've done enough," Harry assured. He joined Chris on the bed. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, but we'll see each other as soon as school lets out. Write me as soon as you know your last day. I'll make sure to have the next Sunday completely free."

"I will."

Chris's watch peeped and he sighed. "Guess I gotta go."

"I should get to bed. Got a big day ahead of me."

"You'll be fine, Harry, I promise." Chris reached over and hugged him, dislodging Hedwig from his shoulder. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I promise to write."

"I promise to write back."

Chris stood and waved as he orbed away. He knew he would miss his friend terribly but at least Harry was finally getting away from the horrible Dursleys. His friend would love Hogwarts and Chris would see him next summer. They'd keep touch in letters and that would just have to be enough for now.

*!*!*

Chris was pacing in Harry's room, staring at his watch and then scowling when he noticed that it was set to his time zone, not Harry's. He had been waiting for almost an hour before the sound of a car driving up the driveway reached his ears. Grinning, Chris peeked out the window, being careful not to be seen, as Harry and his Uncle climbed from the car. He grinned and bounced on his heels as he waited for Harry to come upstairs to his room.

It took forever, but eventually Harry wearily trudged into his bedroom. He stopped short when he saw Chris.

"Surprise!" Chris whispered yelled.

Harry hurried to shut the door. "Chris! What are you doing here?" he grabbed the boy's wrist to look at his watch. "It's 2 am in San Francisco!"

"Don't worry, I cast a spell so it looks like I'm in bed. I wanted to be here when you got back!" He sat on the bed. "So? Tell me everything!"

"I told you most of the stuff in my letters," Harry said as he sat too. "But our magic is really different! We don't have personal gain or anything!"

"You said that in your letters, what do you mean? There's no consequences for your magic? You can just do whatever you want?"

"Basically. And when we rhyme, nothing happens. And we need our wands to cast spells. We can do it without one but its really hard the spells are pretty weak."

"What a weird balance," Chris mused. "We can use our magic freely but we get punished for using it for personal reasons. While you guys can use it for what you want but you can't do it without a wand."

"So if we do something bad, we're punished with losing our wand."

"Where as we get punished with..." Chris paused. "Well it varies depending on severity. I wander if Magic School has any books on it."

"Hogwarts might, I didn't look very hard."

Chris rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't."

Harry laughed and shoved him playfully. "You should go back home. Get some sleep and then come back later today."

"Okay," Chris agreed. "And I want to know everything. I know you left stuff out of your letters."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'll see you in a few hours."

Nodding, Chris orbed out. Harry lay back on his bed, his heart feeling whole again.

*!*!*

Every Sunday Chris orbed to Harry's room and they spent the entire day together. Chris tried to come during the week but he had a lot of responsibilities that got in the way. He was on the baseball team for his school and soccer team. He hated both of them, not being into sports, but still participated to make his mother happy. When he wasn't at practice, he was with Wyatt or one of his cousins. His family was huge and demanded a lot of attention. Sunday was the only day he got to himself because it was the only day everyone else was occupied with something.

So Sundays became Harry and Chris day. They talked about everything and nothing. The two enjoyed their time together so much. The feeling of completeness made them forget all their troubles and just be happy.

One night they were both laying on the bed, staring up at a video game Chris had brought over. Harry held the game high so they both could see the screen. Chris was pointing excitedly at different things, instructing Harry on what to do next. They were trying hard to be quiet as Vernon had company clients over and no one was supposed to know that Harry existed.

The game ended suddenly when the character was shot from behind and instantly died. Harry sat up, making a sound of complaint as he stared at the screen with his jaw hanging open. Chris laughed at him.

"That got me the first time too."

Growling, Harry shut the game off. "I'm bored. Let's go somewhere."

"Sure, where?"

Harry shrugged. "I wish I knew where my friends lived so we could go there and ask why they haven't written me all summer like they said they would."

"I'm sure there's a reason," Chris soothed. He suddenly stopped and looked up. The door to Harry's wardrobe was opened just slightly and Chris swore he saw a glowing eye from the crack. Years of demon attacks put him on edge and Chris grabbed Harry's arm. He reached for the lamp on the desk and held it up.

"What are you doing?"

"Something's in your closet."

The something heard Chris's words and the door flew open. Harry and Chris jumped from the bed as the creature landed where they were sitting. Chris raised the lamp to strike but the creature vanished in a wisp of smoke, only to appear on the desk by the window.

"No no! Please, Mister Harry Potter's friend need not hurt Dobby! Please! Dobby means no harm!"

Chris stopped trying to attack as the creature held its arms up in defense, hiding its face. "Who are you?"

" _What_ are you?"

The creature lowered its arms slowly. "I is Dobby, Master Harry Potter sir, and I is a house elf."

"Did you just call him Master?"

Dobby nodded at Chris quickly, his ears flopping around. "Oh yes! Master Harry Potter is well-known in our world! He's the greatest wizard to ever live! Dobby only wishes to serve him faithfully."

"Serve?" Chris and Harry repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, but Dobby already has a Master. A cruel, mean, wicked..." he stopped talking and gasped. Without warning he jumped up and yanked the lamp from Chris's hand and then proceeded to beat himself in the face with it. Shocked, the boys could only stare at him before they both came back to their senses and grabbed the house elf.

"Stop that!" Harry ordered, holding Dobby still while Chris took the lamp.

Dobby shook his head and Harry released him. "What's this all about?"

"Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter not to go back to Hogwarts! There is terrible plots afoot, terrible!"

Harry and Chris traded looks before focusing on the elf again. "What plots? Who's plotting them?"

Dobby seemed to go into a fit as he tried to answer the question and not answer the question at the same time. He grabbed the dresser and started slamming his head against it. Chris rolled his eyes in annoyance while Harry grabbed the struggling elf again.

"Stop it!" he hissed.

The damage had already been though. Large footsteps echoed up the stairs and Harry groaned. He shoved the house elf towards Chris.

"Get him out of here. I'll signal you when the cost is clear."

Chris nodded and vanished in blue orbs with Dobby. The door to the bedroom opened and Vernon stuck his head in, his veins throbbing from anger.

"What the bloody hell are you doing up here?" he demanded. "You ruined the punchline of my golf joke!"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon," Harry said quickly. "I stubbed my toe and fell down."

"Well keep it quiet! One more sound out of you and you'll wish you've never been born!"

Vernon slammed the door shut as he hurried out. Harry turned back to his small room.

"Chris!"

The boy appeared moments later with Dobby. The house else was staring at him in surprise.

"You is a whitelighter!" he exclaimed. "Harry Potter has a guardian angel!"

"I'm only half whitelighter," Chris corrected, flopping on the bed.

"And he's certainly no angel," Harry teased. Chris scowled at him.

"You see Dobby? I have to go back to Hogwarts, it's my home. It's where I belong. I've got friends there."

"Oh? Friends who do not even bother to write?"

Chris sat up quickly. "How do you know his friends haven't written?"

Dobby looked at them with wide eyes as he slowly pulled out a bundle of letters. "Now Harry Potter mustn't get angry!"

"You stole his letters!" Chris held his hand out and the letters shot straight to him. Harry leaned over his shoulder and stared at the letters written in Ron's untidy scrawl and Hermione's neat penmanship. There was a whole stack.

"Why did you do this?" Chris demanded, standing angrily.

"Because Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts! It's for his own good!"

"Look Dobby, I don't care what you say! Hogwarts is my home and I'm going back!"

Dobby looked at him with wide eyes. "If Harry Potter will not listen to Dobby, Dobby must make him!"

The house elf ran from the room before either boy could grab him. They chased him down the stairs as quietly as they could and skid to a stop right outside the living room where Uncle Vernon was entertaining his guests. Dobby spotted a large pudding cake that Petunia had slaved over all day. He snapped his fingers and the cake floated into the air.

Harry's heart nearly stopped. "Dobby no! Please no!"

Dobby vanished in a wisp of smoke and Harry and Chris peered around the door in horror.

"Chris!"

Chris lifted his hand and jerked it towards him. The cake shook in the air but refused to be summoned. Dobby's magic kept it going forward. Harry slowly moved towards the cake, his hands outstretched. He didn't make it in time. The cake dropped on the woman's head. Chris groaned in sympathy before orbing away. He didn't want to get Harry in anymore trouble by being seen.

*!*!*

When Chris appeared in Harry's room the next week, he was confused to not find his friend. He looked around and noticed everything was gone. On the pillow was a small yellow piece of paper. Chris picked it up.

 _Chris_

 _My friends came and got me. I'm going to be staying with them for the rest of the summer. I'll be sure to write often. Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye._

 _Harry._

Disheartened, Chris orbed back home, stuffing the note into his pocket.

*!*!*

Months later, Chris orbed into Harry's room. The other boy didn't jump, just sat up from his bed and hugged Chris tightly. Chris returned the gesture before stepping back.

"I have so much to tell," Harry said. "So I wrote about Lockhart, right? Well it turns out he was just a con man. Ron and I found out when we found the Chamber of Secrets..."

*!*!*

A few weeks into the summer, Chris orbed into Harry's room like usual. He was confused when Harry wasn't there and his things were missing. Fearing that Harry had left with his friends again, the teen looked around for a note. He didn't find one and felt worried. Harry wouldn't have left without leaving a note. Maybe his aunt had come in and cleaned and found it?

Frowning, Chris sat down and cleared his mind. He opened his senses, just as his father had taught him, and searched for that specific place in his mind that was Harry. Once he had it, he orbed away and landed in a new room. This one was larger than Harry's and had a bed pressed against the wall.

"Chris!" Harry's voice called. "Look out!"

Chris jumped as something bit his leg. Harry grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed.

"What's going on?" Chris exclaimed.

"It's my text book! It's trying to attack me."

"What?"

The two worked together to capture the strange biting book and wrap a belt around it. The thing still struggled but it was no longer able to bite them. Chris kicked it.

"You guys are weird."

Harry laughed. "What are you doing here? How'd you know where I was?"

"I sensed you. I got worried when you weren't at your relative's and didn't leave a note."

"Sorry about that, I left in a hurry." Harry explained about his Aunt Marge and what had happened.

"I thought you couldn't cast magic without a wand?"

"Apparently that doesn't apply when really angry."

"Yeah, our powers are tied to our emotions. We're a lot stronger when we're angry but we're also a lot more likely to lose control."

"I know the feeling."

Chris glanced at his friend and couldn't help but pout slightly. "I wish there was a way for you to travel to me. You could have come straight to my house when you were in trouble."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not allowed to get an apparating license until I'm at least sixteen. And even then I'm not sure if I can apparate halfway around the world."

Chris sighed. "I know. But we're magical beings, damn it! There has to be some way! I'll check the Book of Shadows as soon as I get home."

Harry perked up. "Well for now you're here in Diagon Alley. That means I can show you my world!"

They both jumped to their feet excitedly and spent the rest of the day exploring together.

*!*!*

On June twenty-fourth Chris collapsed during class, clutching his heart. The teacher's rushed him to the nurse's office and called his parents. They dropped everything to hurry to their son and brought him home, taking Wyatt out of class as well. As soon as the family was home, Wyatt attempted to heal his little brother. It didn't work, though it did seem to lessen his pain.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt demanded, staring down at his younger brother. "Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know sweaty," Piper answered. "Paige!"

After a brief moment, Paige appeared in a flurry of orbs, her youngest child perched on her hip. "Hey what's going on? Been a while since you called me without using a phone."

"Something's wrong with Chris," Piper said quickly. "Go get Phoebe. I want to know if she can sense anything."

Paige didn't ask anymore questions as she orbed away. A minute later she appeared with her sister and minus her child. Phoebe ran over to her sick nephew.

"What happened?"

"We don't know, he collapsed at school," Leo explained. "Wyatt can't heal him so we think it might not be physical."

Phoebe nodded and focused her empathetic power on her nephew. She gasped and jerked away in surprise.

"What? What is it?" Piper demanded.

"His soul... it's like there's someone else there. I'm sensing two sets of emotions, one is Chris and the other is someone else. I don't know who. But this other person, the other soul, is hurt, badly, and very very scared. Chris's soul is trying to comfort it, that's why he won't wake up."

"Is there anyway to stop it?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know. The souls are linked so tightly, I'd be worried that forcing them to separate would be dangerous. I think we just have to sit and wait."

And so the family did. Phoebe and Paige called their husbands and told them what was happening. Paige retrieved Melinda from her school and the younger girl sat with her father, trying hard not to cry. Wyatt never moved from Chris's side. Whenever Chris's face scrunched up in pain he leaned over and healed him. Even if it didn't wake him up, at least it took away some of the pain Chris was feeling. The hours ticked by until, finally, Chris's eyes fluttered open and he groaned.

"Chris!" Wyatt exclaimed, clutching his brother's hand. "Are you okay?"

Chris nodded and he sat up. "What happened?"

"You collapsed," Leo answered. "Do you remember anything?"

Chris shook his head. "Someone needed my help. They were scared."

"Who?"

Chris didn't answer. For years he and Harry kept their relationship secret. Harry was worried how his world would treat Chris for being a Wiccan and Chris was worried his parents wouldn't allow him to see Harry anymore. Traveling halfway across the world every week was definitely against his mother's rules.

"I don't remember," Chris lied. "I just know he needed me."

"Well I don't like this," Piper said. "I'm going to go check the Book. There must a spell in there that'll prevent this... soul bonding or whatever it was."

"No! No mom it's okay, I'm fine now!" Chris said quickly. "You don't have to worry anymore."

"Chris, you collapsed!" Piper exclaimed. "Whatever this is, it's dangerous!"

"Mom I'm fine, honest!" Chris stood and took her hand. "See? There's nothing to worry about."

Piper wasn't convinced but she let the matter drop. She ordered Chris to bed and told him he was going to have dinner in his room while he rested. Chris didn't argue and went to his room without complaint. He stripped his clothes offs and changed into his pajamas just as Wyatt walked in.

"How you feeling?"

"Tired," Chris answered. "Thanks for healing me."

"I didn't do anything."

Chris shook his head. "No, I felt it. And it helped. So thanks."

Wyatt smiled and sat on the bed, staring at his brother. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." It was Harry that was in trouble. But Chris knew Harry was back at school now so there was no way for him to get to his best friend at the moment. He would have to wait until Harry returned home for the summer.

"You really freaked us out."

Chris nodded. "I freaked myself out." He smiled at his brother. "I'm okay, Wyatt, really."

"Okay," Wyatt agreed. He stood. "I'll go check on dinner, you get some rest."

"Yeah, thanks Wy."

Chris lay down and curled into his blankets, his face falling. Tears gathered in his eyes and he shut them tightly.

 _Please Harry, be okay._

*!*!*

That Sunday, Chris was gone from the Manor before anyone had woken up. He left a note stating he went to the library and then was going to a friend's house for the rest of the day. His family was still watching him closely after his collapse but Chris didn't care about that right now. All that mattered at the moment was getting to Harry. He waited anxiously in Harry's room until Vernon pulled in to the driveway and a very tired looking Harry stumbled from the car.

Chris faced the door and waited. It wasn't long before Harry entered. He smiled when he saw Chris and dropped his things, throwing his arms around his friend. Chris caught him and hugged him tightly. The two stayed together until Chris gently moved them to the bed.

"Tell me everything," Chris whispered.

With heavy heart, Harry did.

*!*!*

Chris spent everyday he could with Harry. He stopped going to baseball and soccer practice so he could sneak away and be there for his friend. It killed him, every time he had to leave Harry's side. He could tell the other boy was struggling with what had happened to him but kept up a brave face for Chris's sake.

The two were sitting on Harry's small bed, looking through photos of his dead parents. After what had happened in the graveyard, Harry took to staring at the images of his parent's smiling faces more often than ever.

"So I was thinking," Chris spoke up. "That you should come stay at my place for awhile."

Harry blinked out of his thoughts. "What?"

"Well, my family is starting to notice my disappearing acts. If I could tell them about you and introduce you, they wouldn't mind."

"I thought you would get in trouble if they found out you were orbing across the world to see me all the time."

"They'll get over it. Besides, it not like when I was younger. I'm fourteen now, I'll be fifteen in a couple months."

Harry nodded and went back to staring at the pictures. "That might not be the best idea. I'm not exactly safe to know right now."

He glared bitterly at his window as he said this. Chris had sensed a couple days into summer the wizards staked outside of Harry's home, always watching him. He didn't sense any hostile intentions and deduced they were there to watch Harry, not hurt him. It had pissed Harry off to no end.

"Just think about it, okay? I should get going." They both stood. "Remember, I'm just an orb away. All you have to do is call."

"I know," Harry answered. Without thinking he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Chris. They both jumped back in surprise and Harry turned bright red. "Sorry, I don't know what I thinking. It just felt..."

"Natural," Chris supplied. He smiled shyly.

"Yeah." Harry stepped forward and kissed him again. His was about inch taller than Chris, having finally hit his growth spurt. They stayed together for a long moment, just enjoying the feeling of each other's lips. Chris's watch beeped, signaling it was time to go. Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other.

"I'll see you soon," Chris whispered.

"I can't wait."

Chris orbed away back to his room in the Manor. He placed a hand on his lips and smiled at the pleasant tingle. On the other side of the world, Harry did the same.

*!*!*

Chris sighed happily as Harry pulled away. Everyday. He had been coming to see Harry everyday. He didn't care that his mom was getting upset or his brother suspicious. Chris just couldn't stay away. Harry had always been the other part of his soul, the missing piece of his heart. Being with him was all Chris wanted. When he was in Harry's arms he felt perfectly safe. Harry was warm and full of love.

"So I have good news," Harry whispered as they lay together in his bed. "My relatives are getting some sort of reward for their lawn."

"How's that good news?"

"Because they'll be gone all night tomorrow. I'll be here by myself."

Chris turned over and stared into Harry's green eyes. He had removed his glasses when they lay down. "Do you want too...?"

Harry nodded, his cheeks turning red. "I mean, only if you want to. I just thought..."

"That we should try," Chris finished. "Yeah, I want to. I love you."

Harry looked almost surprised by the soft confession. He smiled. "I love you too."

The two snuggled together and stayed that way until Chris's watch beeped, informing them it was time to go home. Very reluctantly, Chris stood.

"I'll be back early tomorrow."

"I'll be here."

They smiled at each other before Chris vanished in that familiar blue light.

*!*!*

Chris was both excited and nervous as he waited for the time for him to go Harry. He spent the entire day getting ready. Really all that meant was showering multiple times, putting on cologne, deciding he didn't like it, then showering again. By the time he was done, his skin was a bright red from all the scrubbing he'd done to it. He picked out his nicest clothes and spread them out at the foot of his bed. Nervously, Chris looked the outfit over. Maybe it was too formal? He wasn't going out to dinner or anything, in fact, if the night went as they planned, he wouldn't be wearing them for very long. Chris threw the clothes on the floor and rummaged through his closet for something else.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt's tired voice called from his bed. Chris froze and jerked out of the pile of clothes he'd made.

"Sorry, I'll be more quiet."

Wyatt sat up and flicked his wrist, dousing the room in light. Chris was sitting on the floor with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Chris, it's four in the morning. Why are you getting dressed?"

"I'm not!" Chris defended. "I'm trying to find something to wear."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "What is going on with you lately? You keep vanishing all day with no explanation, you come home with this glassy look in your eyes, and you walk around with your head in the clouds. Not to mention you quit all your sports!"

Chris shrugged. "I never liked sports, you know that."

"So what's going on? You sneaking out to do drugs?"

The younger boy looked offended. "What? No! Why would I do that?"

"So then what is it? You got a girl you're hiding from the family?" Chris stilled and Wyatt sat up, his tiredness forgotten. "Is that it? You've got a girlfriend?"

Slowly, Chris shook his head. "No... not a girlfriend. But um, I've got a boyfriend." He looked over to his brother who's jaw opened slightly at the news. Wyatt blinked and shook his head.

"Oh, um... I didn't realize you were..."

"Neither did I," Chris admitted. "But Harry's just so... he, I don't know." Chris shook his head and went to sit next to his brother. "He just gets me, inside and out. He completes me. He knows me better than I know myself. He's the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think of before I fall asleep."

"Wow, you sound like you really like this, uh, guy."

"I do Wyatt. I love him."

The soft look in Chris's eyes as he thought about Harry melted Wyatt's heart. He was still reeling from the announcement that his brother was gay but at least he could tell that Chris was happy.

"Well shit Chrisy. You just messed up my speech."

"Speech?"

"Yeah, you know how I'm two years older than you."

Chris rolled his eyes. "A year and half, Wyatt."

"Whatever, point is I'm older. Because of this, I've already gotten 'the talk' from dad."

Chris made a face.

"Yeah, that's how I felt," Wyatt laughed. "Well it was the most awkward moment of my life and I decided, when the time came, I'd give it to you to spare you from that moment with dad."

"You're going to give me the sex talk? Have you even had it yet?"

"Shut up!" Wyatt ordered, smacking him on the head. "Another word out of you and I'll call dad."

"Okay okay! I'll shut up!"

"Thank you. Let's see, first I was going to tell you to use protection because we don't need anymore kids in this family."

"Well I think I've got the whole pregnancy thing under control."

Wyatt snorted. "Right. I was also going to tell you to be careful. If it's her first time too, sometimes she bleeds."

"Gross, Wyatt!"

"I'm just warning ya!" Wyatt snapped. "Though I don't know if that'll happen with two boys."

"Alright I'm done." Chris stood but Wyatt grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"And last, I was going to say make sure you're in love." He looked his brother in the eye. "The worst feeling in the world is giving yourself to someone and waking up the next morning to find out if meant nothing to them."

The way Wyatt spoke made Chris frown. He placed a hand on his brother's. "Harry and I love each other. More than anything. I've known him for years and he's a good person. I trust him completely."

"Okay." Wyatt smiled at him. "If you're sure, I'm not going to stop you. But I do want to meet him."

Chris nodded. "I want you to meet him too." He glanced at his watch. "I've got to finish getting ready."

"Blue shirt and jeans."

"What?"

Wyatt lay back down. "Wear a blue shirt and jeans. You'll look nice but won't be overdressed."

Chris grinned. "Thanks Wyatt."

*!*!*

Chris orbed into Harry's room and found it empty. He heard noises from downstairs and quietly went to investigate. Harry was standing in the kitchen, stirring something on the stove. Chris didn't see anyone around but whispered just in case.

"Hey!"

Harry turned and smiled. "It's okay, everyone's gone."

Chris stopped hiding and walked over to Harry, kissing him in greeting. "What are you doing?"

"Well I thought about it and decided I wanted to do this right. I want to make tonight perfect."

"You don't have to do that. Just being with you is perfect."

Harry smiled, feeling warmth bloom in his chest. He smiled lovingly at the younger boy. "I'm making us a nice dinner. I even found candles in storage but those might be redundant considering the sun's still out."

"I like it," Chris shrugged. "Seems romantic even if it's daytime."

"Then we'll light them."

Harry finished making dinner while they chatted about nothing. They spent dinner mostly in silence, both nervous about what they planned to do. Once they were done, Chris insisted on clearing the table before the boys walked up to Harry's room.

"I uh, changed the sheets," Harry offered, shutting the door behind him.

"That's thoughtful."

They stood awkwardly for a moment before both stepped forward at the same time, causing them to crash into each other. They laughed.

"Okay, we need to loosen up," Harry decided. "We're tiptoeing around each other like we've never met!"

"Okay," Chris agreed. "Let's just relax and do what feels natural. No pressure. If we do end up... you know, then cool. If not, that's okay too."

Harry nodded. "Sounds good to me."

They sat on the bed and Harry leaned in, capturing Chris in a sweet kiss. Just like all their other make-out sessions, Harry took the lead. They gently felt each other's bodies, kissing lovingly and feeling their pants getting uncomfortably tight. When they reached the point where they usually stopped, Harry pulled away.

"Well?"

Chris shifted. "I'm okay. You?"

"Great."

Their lips met again and Harry gently pushed Chris down until he was top. Chris reached up and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and the two let themselves get swept away by their shared passion.

*!*!*

A couple hours later, Harry was sitting slightly propped up, his fingers playing with Chris's hair. The sheet was pulled up over their naked bodies as they lay together snuggling. Chris blinked his eyes open and smiled up at his now lover.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"Wonderful. You?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

Chris laughed at the answer and snuggled closer. He had never felt so warm and content before. The world could come to an end right now and Chris would die with a smile on his face.

"I want you to meet my family," Chris suddenly spoke.

Harry lazily looked down at him. "That might take awhile. I hear there's a lot of them."

Chris laughed. "Let's just start with my parents and siblings. We'll worry about the cousins some other time. How about Christmas? You get a break from Hogwarts, right?"

"I don't know, Chris. My life is... it's not safe right now."

The sound of glass shattering drew both boys' attention. Harry reached for his wand on the night table while Chris opened his mind and sat up cursing.

"There are eight people in the house," he whispered.

Harry cursed and stood, quickly grabbing a pair of pants and slipping them on. Chris did the same.

"Wait here," Harry ordered as he slipped from his room. Chris rolled his eyes at the order and followed. They made it to the stairs before voices met their ears and people came around the corner into the hall. Harry raised his wand and pointed.

"Woah, wait! Harry, it's me!"

"Remus?"

The man smiled and nodded. He looked better than Harry remembered. His robes weren't as worn and his eyes didn't have the heavy bags they usually did under them.

"Don't let your guard down, Lupin," a voice growled. "Make sure this is really Potter we're talking to."

Remus sighed in exasperation but complied. "Harry, what animal could your father transform into?"

"A stag."

"It's him, Alastor," Remus said.

"Good. Now, who's the other boy with him?"

Chris, who had been staying back, ready to jump out at a moment's notice, flinched in surprise. He couldn't see the man talking so how could this person see him?

"Well I'm afraid I don't know," Remus answered.

"This is Chris," Harry said shortly. "Why are you all here?"

"Let's go downstairs and I'll explain."

Harry glanced at Chris as he followed the strange group of people down to the kitchen. Chris made his way back to Harry's room and grabbed a shirt. He snatched Harry's up and sighed as he held it. It looked like their perfect night was about to come to an abrupt end. Slowly, Chris walked downstairs, pausing outside the kitchen, unsure if he was allowed to go in.

"Well? Get in here boy!" the same cranky voice from the stairs yelled. "Don't stand there skulking by a door like some sort of _spy."_

Chris entered the room, keenly aware of all the eyes on him. He kept his back straight and his head held high as he handed Harry a shirt. Harry blushed as he realized he wasn't wearing one and quickly slipped it on.

"We thought you'd be alone tonight," Mad-Eye growled. "It's why we chose now to come get ya."

"Chris a good friend," Harry explained. "We only get to see each other during the summer."

"Well send him on his way," Mad-Eye ordered. "We have business."

"You can't—"

Chris placed a hand on Harry's arm. "It's okay. I understand." Harry looked at him sadly and Chris smiled. "I do, honest."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." He leaned forward to whisper in Harry's ear. "Make sure you write and think about Christmas, okay?"

"I will."

Harry squeezed his hand and Chris smiled, sad that he wasn't able to kiss Harry goodbye. But with so many people watching it wouldn't be appropriate. So he settled for a loving smile before leaving the room. He walked back upstairs before orbing away, wondering when the next time he would get to see Harry would come.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's the first part. I hope the time skips weren't confusing. Anyway, I'll post part two tomorrow or the next day. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: When I woke up this morning I had around forty story alert/favorite/follow/review notices in my mail box. It made me so happy! Thank you! Well here's the end of the story. I hope you like it!**

A couple months later Chris was woken to a tapping on his window. It took his sleepy brain a minute to realize what the sound was but when he did, he shot out of bed and ran to open it. Hedwig jumped in and hooted softly, obviously tired from her long trip. Chris reached into his sock drawer and pulled out some treats he kept on hand for her before carefully taking Harry's letter.

"What is that?" Wyatt's tired voice called as he sat up in bed.

"It's Hedwig, Harry's owl."

"His what?"

"Harry uses an owl to send me letters," Chris explained. Wyatt grumbled and made a face. He tossed the covers aside and stretched.

"So he's actually still writing you? Guy has a lot of nerve."

"Why would you say that?" Chris asked, looking up from the letter in confusion.

"Come on, Chris, don't think I didn't noticed you moping around the last couple of months. You've been depressed and haven't disappeared once to go see him. He did something to hurt you."

Chris scowled. " _He_ didn't do anything. It's the people responsible for him. They're the ones that made him leave."

Christ returned to the letter, reading the contents eagerly. He frowned in displeasure and shook his head.

"What?"

"I just wish he wasn't so far away," Chris muttered. "He's having a really rough year and I want to be there to help him."

Chris walked over to the middle of the floor and used his nails to dig up one of the floor boards. Inside were all the letters Harry had ever written him. They were tied up carefully with a ribbon and inside a bag to make sure they didn't get ruined. Wyatt had tried once to read them but they were spelled to only reveal their contents to Chris. It annoyed the older boy to no end.

"I want to me meet this Harry," Wyatt blurted out suddenly. "You've been obsessed with him for _years._ I want to meet him."

Chris looked up in surprise before smiling. "I want you to meet him too. I invited him here for Christmas but I don't know if he'll be able to come. He hasn't said yes or no yet."

"Well write him a letter and convince him to say yes. It's time you told mom and dad you're gay and they met your boyfriend."

Chris blanched at the thought but didn't argue. He knew Wyatt was right. It had been too long and he was starting to feel guilty about the deceit.

"Okay," Chris agreed. "I'll tell them about me but not about Harry. One thing at a time."

Satisfied, Wyatt nodded and the brothers began to get ready for school.

*!*!*

Chris had a strange dream about being a snake and attacking a person. He woke up with a scared yell, placing his hand over his racing heart. His room was quiet and dark. Wyatt's light snoring was the only thing he could hear. Feeling thoroughly disturbed by his dream, Chris took a deep breath before lying back down.

His thoughts turned to Harry and he hoped his boyfriend was okay.

*!*!*

Chris sat at his desk, tapping his pen against the wood and staring at the clock. He, along with the other students, had stopped listening to the teacher awhile ago. Today was the last day before Christmas break and everyone was antsy for the bell to ring. It made the day pass by slowly.

Chris was just about to contemplate putting his head down and taking a nap when he heard a voice. He sat up quickly, his eyes widening in surprise. He heard the call again and jumped to his feet.

"Excuse me, Mr. Randal! I need to go to the bathroom!"

He ran from the room without waiting for a reply and dashed through the halls. He practically slid on the tile floor as he burst into the bathroom, glad that no one was there. He immediately orbed away and followed the voice calling him.

Chris looked around when he landed. He was in an alley on a quite street lined with houses. Harry was standing there, a bag sitting on the ground next to him and leaning against the wall. As soon as Chris landed, Harry jumped forward and kissed him. Startled, Chris stumbled before catching his footing and returning the kiss.

"I was worried you wouldn't come if I called."

"I will _always_ come when you call."

They held each other tightly, taking comfort and joy from each other's presence. After a few minutes Chris started to shiver from the cold and stepped back. He gestured down at Harry's bag.

"So you coming to spend Christmas with me?"

"If you still want me to."

"Of course! Though I wish you would have given me more notice. My mom's going to complain."

Harry shifted self-consciously. "I don't want to get you in trouble..."

"She's going to complain because I didn't tell her ahead of time, not because you're there." He grabbed Harry's bag. "Okay, ready?"

Harry nodded and the two grasped hands as they orbed away.

*!*!*

Piper Halliwell was a loving person. She had given birth to three beautiful children that she loved more than life itself. She didn't spoil them and was often the disciplinary parent in the household. But not matter what her children had done, no matter how big or small a rule they'd broken, Piper always made sure to say "I love you" after each and every transgression. It made her a wonderful mother and one her children bragged about.

Leo was just as loving as Piper. He was much more laid back and usually let his wife handle punishments. He was the person his kids went to when they needed to talk. He was the best listener and had the kindest heart in the world. He was easy to approach and always had a smile for whoever needed it. He never judged and was always willing to help.

Harry was dumbfounded by them.

Chris had orbed them back to school first to gather his belongings, his brother, and his sister, Melinda. Once the three had gotten out of class, Chris retrieved Harry and they all orbed home together. They appeared in the attic and Wyatt looked Harry up and down with a critical eye.

"So you're him?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the reaction but Chris shoved his brother towards the door.

"Go get mom and dad. I'll be down in a second after I show Harry where he can put his stuff."

"Don't bother unpacking," Wyatt warned. "You know mom's not going to let him stay in your room with you."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

Harry followed Chris downstairs to his room, feeling nervous. "I brought money with me," he offered. "I can stay at a hotel."

"Not a chance," Chris dismissed. "They'll probably make Melinda sleep in here with us and give you her room. Either that or the couch."

"Whatever's easiest."

Harry smiled as he looked around the large, tidy bedroom. He could immediately tell which half was Wyatt's as it had clothes on the floor and the bed was messy. Chris's side was very tidy and his bed was made perfectly. Harry was only mildly surprised to see Hedwig sitting in the open window sill, cleaning her feathers. He walked over to her and pet her.

"She showed up yesterday," Chris explained. "I wasn't sure what she was doing because she didn't have a letter."

"Hedwig knows me better than I know myself," Harry answered. "She probably knew without me saying so that I was coming."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

Chris kissed him gently and Harry smiled. He took a deep breath and stood straight, tugging at his clothes.

"So? How do I look? I tried to find something nice." He was wearing a dark green button up with black pants. The pants were slightly large and covered his feet but otherwise the outfit fit nicely.

"You look amazing," Chris assured. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The two linked hands and walked downstairs together. As they did, Harry leaned over to peer into Chris's face. "Hey, this is just introducing me, right? It's not going to be a coming out conversation?"

"No, I already told them I was gay."

"Okay good."

Chris glanced at him. "Why? Have you told your friends yet?"

"That cat was let out of the bag when the Order showed up at my house and found us lying naked in bed together." Harry suddenly stopped on the stairs. "Wait, Chris, introduce me as Evans."

"What?"

"Tell them my name is Harry Evans. I don't want your family knowing I'm Harry Potter."

"They're not going to recognize your name. Wiccan witches don't know a lot about your world."

"I know but please, just in case. And can you hide this scar?"

Chris didn't like the idea but agreed. He understood Harry's fear of being recognized and, until he was comfortable around the Halliwell family, Chris would let him hide. Once Harry saw that his parents were good people and wouldn't judge him, Chris would remove the spell and tell them the truth. He waved his hand over Harry's face and the unsightly scar vanished.

"Thanks."

The two stepped off the stairs and turned the corner to come face to face with the family. The entire family. As in everyone. Chris's parents were seated at the large table with Wyatt sitting next to his father and Melinda by her mother. Next came Phoebe and Paige, both holding their youngest kids on their laps. Behind them were their husbands, standing with the rest of the children. As soon as the boys rounded the corner every single eye was on them. Harry and Chris froze.

"Um... everyone, uh, everyone is here," Chris stuttered. He glanced at Wyatt who was looking smug. His brother gestured with his eyes to their hands and Harry quickly pulled away, not sure if holding hands was allowed at the moment. "What is the _entire freaking family_ doing here?"

"Watch your language, young man," Piper scolded. "When Wyatt told us you had a surprise guest for us, I thought you might want a surprise of your own. That's not a problem, is it?"

Chris's eye twitched slightly. "No, course not." He glanced at Harry apologetically but relaxed when he noticed Harry looked more amused than nervous now. He smiled at his boyfriend before turning back to the family.

"Everyone, this Harry Evans. Harry, this is everyone." One at a time, Chris pointed to each person and said their name and how they were related to him. After what felt like an eternity of introductions, Chris finally got to the youngest kids and finished.

"Er... it's nice to meet everyone," Harry offered politely. "Please forgive me if I don't remember all of your names right away."

"That's okay, there's a lot of us to remember," Phoebe dismissed happily as she stood. "Okay, now that this is over, we've got to get back home."

"Us too," Paige agreed. "This was fun though! We should do this every time one the kids brings a boy home."

The older girls looked horrified at Paige's words while Chris rolled his eyes. Harry hid a smile behind his hand. And he had thought the Weasleys were a large family. They had nothing on the small gathering of people Chris had to contend with.

It didn't take long for the parents to grab their children and orb or shimmer away with them. Once all the cousins and aunts were gone, Chris crossed his arms and pouted.

"Really Mom?" he whined. "That was so uncool."

"Oh hush you," Piper dismissed. "Now, come sit down. I want to meet this boyfriend of yours properly."

Harry did as requested, trying to hide his amusement at Chris's put-out attitude. The little stunt had actually served to put him more at ease with the situation. That was exactly how he always envisioned his own parents would act if he brought someone home. From the stories Sirius had told him, James would have loved the whole bring-in-the-whole-family-to-scare-the-new-boyfriend routine.

"So you're the boy who's been monopolizing all of my son's time lately?"

Harry nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"You have a British accent," Leo commented.

"Yes sir. I grew up in Surrey, London and attend school in Scotland. I'm on holiday break right now."

"You traveled all the way from Scotland?"

"He's a witch, mom," Chris put in.

"And? That's still a long way to travel, even for a witch."

Harry realized where the conversation was going but wasn't sure how to stop it. He didn't want to lie to Chris's parents and start their relationship off on the wrong foot.

"It's not that far!" Chris insisted. "When dad was a whitelighter he'd orb around the world all the time."

Harry knew when Piper fixed her hard gaze on her son that Chris was in trouble. She was staring at the boy in the same way Mrs. Weasley looked at the twins before grounding them. Chris seemed to catch on too and stiffened.

"How exactly did you two meet? I mean, it must have been hard, considering Harry grew up in England and Chris has never left the United States."

Her voice was cold and Chris looked down at his lap, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He sighed and looked up at his mom before answering.

"Well I've kinda been... orbing to Harry's place for awhile now."

Piper slapped the table and everyone jumped. "You are grounded! I have told you again and again that you are not to orb without our permission and especially not across the ocean! I have half a mind to bind your powers for this as punishment!"

"What? Mom no!"

"Piper, that might be taking things a little far," Leo tried to reason.

"You stay out of this!" Piper snapped. "It's _your_ genes that caused this problem in the first place. They certainly don't get orbing from me!"

Harry sat silently as Piper paced back and forth in front of her children, scolding and lecturing them about the proper use of magic. Wyatt and Melinda were very put out as they had somehow gotten drawn into the lecture too even though they weren't the ones orbing around the world. When Melinda attempted to point this out, Piper rounded on her daughter with a cold stare that had the girl shutting her mouth quickly.

Finally, Piper's lecture came to an end with a dramatic flourish. "I won't bind your powers _this_ time, but you are grounded."

"For how long?"

"For the rest of the your life!"

Chris barely managed to refrain from rolling his eyes. Piper glared at all of them. "Now, go upstairs and get ready for dinner. Harry, come help me in the kitchen." She rounded on Chris who opened his mouth to protest. "Upstairs. Now."

Chris sighed and shrugged helplessly at his boyfriend. He went upstairs with his siblings while Harry wearily followed Piper and Leo into the kitchen. Piper immediately walked behind the stove and started switching knobs on and filling a pot with water. She spoke to Harry over her shoulder in a clipped voice.

"You are more than welcome to stay for the holiday but you are not to share a room with Chris."

"Yes ma'am," Harry answered quickly. "I brought some money with me so I can stay in a hotel if you'd prefer."

"That's not necessary." She lifted the pot and placed it on the stove before turning to Harry. "So how did you and my son meet?"

"Er, he cast a spell and it brought him to me."

"A spell?"

"Yeah, it's called The Spell of Destiny. He said he found it in the Book of Shadows. But he cast it and ended up in my relative's house in Surrey. We've been friends ever since."

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"I'm an orphan, ma'am," Harry told her. "My parents were killed when I was baby."

"Surely someone is responsible for you," Leo said.

Harry shrugged. "Not really. Legally it's my Aunt, but I haven't seen her since last summer. I have a Godfather but he's not in a good position to help me. My friend's mum lets me stay with them when I need a place to go but most of the time, I'm responsible for myself."

Leo and Piper traded a look that Harry didn't miss but neither adult commented. Instead they switched topics.

"So what about school?" Piper asked. "Where do you go?"

Harry perked up. He was much more comfortable with this topic than his personal life. "I go to a boarding school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I've heard of that," Leo murmured. "It's a school for wand-users."

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

Piper looked between the two. "Wand-users?"

Excited, Harry explained, "I'm a wizard but I use my magic differently from Wiccans. All my magic requires a wand and a incantation of some sort. We're cable of performing wandless magic but it's very irregular and unreliable. I mean, people try and do magic without wands and some people have a talent for it, but mostly it's not done. And rhyming! Nothing happens when I rhyme. It surprised me that Chris has to rhyme to access his powers. And not mention personal gain—"

Harry stopped speaking abruptly as he realized Piper and Leo were staring at him. He hadn't noticed how caught up he'd been and started to ramble. His face turned a nice red and he glanced away from the adults.

"Er, sorry. I um, like studying the differences between our types of magic. I think it's fascinating."

"I can tell," Piper commented, looking amused. "Well at least I know you're a good student."

"I do alright, ma'am."

Harry reached over to grab an onion, intending to help out by chopping it. As he did, Leo caught sight of his hand and leaned forward in shock.

"You're hand!" he exclaimed. "What happened?"

Harry looked confused for a moment before glancing down. His eyes widened and he pulled his hand back and stretched his sleeve over the still healing scars from the Blood Quill.

"Oh, it's nothing!" he hurried to assure the two. "Er, I think I'll go upstairs and check on Chris. Let him know that you said it was okay for me to stay the night. Excuse me."

Harry hurried from the room, cursing himself. He'd remembered to ask Chris to hide his lightening bolt scar but not the writing on his hand. Though Chris hadn't seen the back of his hand yet and Harry knew it would be a big deal when he showed him. He just hoped Leo and Piper wouldn't say anything until he was ready.

Back in the kitchen, Chris's parents exchanged worried looks, not sure why someone would carve "I will not tell lies" into a teenager's hand.

*!*!*

Harry honestly felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Normally the first person he thought about in the morning was Chris but now, since he was staying with the Halliwells, he actually got to see him. Not wanting to make Harry sleep on the couch, Chris moved into Melinda's room and Harry took his bed in his and Wyatt's room. When Harry woke up and went to use the bathroom, Chris was standing there, rubbing his tired eyes and scratching his bare stomach. Harry smiled and looked him up and down, making Chris blush.

"It's three in the morning, Harry," the younger teen grumbled. "Go back to bed." He gently shoved Harry who caught him around the waist and kissed him. Chris grumbled sleepily but smiled when Harry pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"Thank you."

Chris titled his head. "For what?"

"For loving me."

The boy smiled and rolled his eyes. "Everyday."

"Forever."

They exchanged a brief kiss goodnight before Chris went back to bed. Harry however, was wide awake. The time difference messed with him more than he expected. Hoping the shower wasn't too loud, Harry went through his normal morning routine before returning to his bedroom. It was now four in the morning and he had nothing to do. Maybe he could go downstairs and watch TV? Harry never did like TV but he wasn't sure what else to do so early. His eyes fell on the trunk by his bed and he sighed. He supposed he could do some of his school work. Maybe it would be boring enough to put him back to sleep until everyone else woke up.

Quietly, Harry pulled out his school books. He paused a flicker of light caught his eye and he reached into his trunk and pulled out the two way mirror Sirius had given him. It was flashing and Harry realized someone was trying to contact him. Sighing, Harry sat on the floor, making sure Wyatt was still asleep, before whispering to the mirror.

"Sirius?"

Barely a second later Sirius' image appeared in the small glass. "Harry! Oh thank sweet Merlin! Are you okay? Where are you? What were you thinking, running off like that without a word?"

"I left a note."

Sirius must have thrown his arms up in frustration because Harry temporarily lost site of him. When his face appeared again, he was angry. "'I've gone to a friend's house for the holiday.' What kind of note is that? What friend? Where are they? Who are they? Are you safe? Are you protected? How do you know you weren't followed?"

"If I was followed I'd be captured by Death Eaters right now or you'd be yelling at me in person, so yeah, pretty sure I wasn't followed."

"Harry!"

"Look Sirius!" Harry snapped. "I needed to get away. I wanted to spend Christmas with you, I really did, but I couldn't handle it. Finding out about Voldemort and channeling him or whatever it is, and then all the stuff with Umbridge and the world hating me. I'm sorry, Sirius, I just need a break."

"I understand that Harry but it's not safe for you to be disappearing by yourself! You've got the whole Order out looking for you—"

"Well stop! I'm fine, Sirius. I'm perfectly safe and so well hidden no one will ever find me."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"Who's your friend?"

"Someone."

"Harry!"

Harry felt guilty when he heard the hurt in his Godfather's voice. The man was just worried about him. Shaking his head he stared at Sirius' face earnestly.

"I'll be back a couple days before school starts, I promise. Until then, I'm going to stay where I am and just... regroup. Please trust me."

"I just want you to be safe."

"And I just want to make it through this year sane." Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry I worried but _please_ trust me."

Sirius didn't say anything for a long moment, merely stared at Harry's image in the mirror. Finally the man sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I guess there's always next Christmas."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're safe?"

"Positive."

"And this _friend..._ you trust them."

Harry smiled. "With all my heart."

Sirius sighed. "Okay, I'll tell the Order to call off the search. Be careful."

"Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius cut the communication and Harry sat the mirror back in his trunk with a sigh.

"Who was that?"

Harry whipped around so fast his neck cracked painfully. He made a face and rubbed his muscles as he stared at Wyatt, who was sitting up in bed and looking at him with a guarded expression.

"My Godfather," Harry answered shortly. "He's mad because I didn't tell I was leaving."

"Who's after you?"

"None of your business."

Wyatt surged to his feet, glaring. "It is my business if you're going to be dating my brother. Chris has enough danger in his life being a son of a Charmed One, he doesn't need you adding to that."

"You think I don't know that?" Harry demanded. "Why do you think he's never met my friends or family? I don't want him to get hurt because of me." Harry looked away. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him. I love him so much."

Wyatt stared at Harry, his anger lessening. For better or for worse, Wyatt trusted Harry. He really did have Chris' best interest at heart. Sighing, the older teen looked at the clock. It was only four thirty.

"Try and go back to sleep. I know Chris has something planned tomorrow for you guys."

Harry blinked in surprise and nodded. "Yeah, I'll try."

Wyatt climbed back into his own bed while Harry lay down. After awhile Wyatt's soft snores filled the room and Harry drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

*!*!*

The next morning the Manor was full of life and noise. Harry smiled as he came down the stairs fully dressed and heard the voices of many children arguing with each other. He turned the corner to see the dining table set and full of food. Chris was standing by the kitchen door, holding a plate high over his head while a small child stood on his toes, reaching for it futilely.

"But I'm hungry _now_!"

"Not until everyone's sitting. If you want to get food sooner, you should go sit and wait. Set a good example for all the other kids."

The boy stomped his foot angrily before crossing his arms in a deep pout. He went and sat at the table, looking extremely unhappy. With no little boy to distract him, Chris noticed Harry and smiled.

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

Harry shrugged. "Fine." He leaned in a kissed Chris sweetly just as Kat, one of Paige's daughters, walked in carrying some plates.

"Oh _gross_! Mom, the boys are _kissing_!"

"Shut up," Chris ordered his younger cousin.

"Leave the boy's alone and sit at the table," Paige's voice yelled from the kitchen. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute."

"Finally!" the little boy at the table, Henry Jr., exclaimed.

Chris set his plate down just as everyone began filing out of the kitchen with food. Harry said good morning to everyone and sat next to Chris across from Piper and Leo. Wyatt sat on his other side and as soon as everyone was ready they began to eat. Harry had expected it to be a loud and messy affair but the kids were all polite and asked for things to be passed instead of reaching.

"So do you boys have plans today?" Piper asked.

"Not really," Chris answered.

"I thought you said you wanted to take Harry—owe!"

Chris kicked Wyatt under the table and sent a pointed look towards his cousins. Wyatt nodded slowly and went back to eating. Piper frowned at her youngest son and didn't let up until Chris sighed.

"I was going to take Harry ice skating," the teen muttered.

Instantly the females at the table were cooing while the boys made gagging sounds. Chris turned bright red at his family's teasing while Harry smiled.

"That is so lame," Wyatt said, shaking his head.

"No it's not!" Melinda argued. "It's romantic!" She got a starry look in her eyes. "I wish I had a boyfriend who would take me ice skating."

"How are we going to do that?" Harry asked, looking out the window. It was sunny and a pretty warm day out. California didn't get snow. "Are we orbing somewhere?"

"No there's a few indoor ice rinks in town," Chris explained. "We can take the bus."

Harry smiled at him. "It sounds wicked."

Chris blushed and smiled, making the girls squeal in delight. The teen glared at his family in annoyance.

"And how to do you plan on funding this trip of yours?" Piper asked, her voice knowing.

Chris pouted, not liking the third degree. He glanced at his dad. "I was going to ask dad for some money."

"That's okay," Harry interrupted quickly. "I brought some money."

"I'm not going to let you pay for your own surprise," Chris argued.

"So you're going to ask your parents to do it?"

"Well _excuse_ me, some of us don't have massive fortunes at our fingertips."

Harry flushed. "I don't have a massive fortune!"

Chris raised an eyebrow in disbelief and Harry grumbled.

"It's more like a small fortune."

Chris rolled his eyes and turned to Leo. "So can I borrow some money?"

Leo shook his head and reached for his wallet, handing Chris some cash. Immediately Wyatt and Melinda held out their hands. The man looked at them in surprise.

"What do you two need money for?"

"Nothing," Wyatt answered honestly.

"It's not fair to give Chris money and not us," Melinda pointed out seriously.

Annoyed, Leo handed over the last of his cash to his kids.

!*!*!

The two weeks Harry spent with Chris and his family were amazing. He couldn't remember a time he had smiled and laughed so much. The Halliwells accepted him quickly and Harry felt like part of the family. He and Chris didn't get as much time alone as he would have liked but that was to be expected in a house that was constantly full of people. However after a week of being interrupted, Chris lied to his family and said they were going for a walk in the park. Instead the two ended up at a motel.

"This place is gross," Harry pointed out. "You know people only come here to have sex and leave, right?"

"Well isn't that what we're doing?" Chris pointed out. Harry shrugged and went to pay for a room for the "night."

The two entered the small room with a single queen sized bed. Harry shut the curtains and flicked the light on. The room appeared clean but the carpet was such a dark color it was hard to see any possible dirt. He grabbed the covers and pulled them back, revealing dingy white sheets.

"This _is_ gross," Chris muttered.

Harry shrugged and pulled out his wand. _"Scorifgy!"_

Most of the dirt fell off the sheets onto the floor. Both boys made a face as the sheets were now very obviously white. Harry performed the same spell on the pillows and mattress before they both felt comfortable climbing onto the bed.

"I really wish I could use magic like you sometimes," Chris admitted.

"At least you don't have a trace on you," Harry pointed out. "If I use a spell any stronger than a simple cleaning spell, I get arrested."

"So lame," Chris muttered.

The two kissed and soon forgot about anything that wasn't each other.

*!*!*

Saying goodbye to Chris had been the hardest thing Harry had to do. He wanted nothing more than to say fuck-it to school and never leave his boyfriend's side. He wanted to stay in California forever and never be without Chris again.

"I'm going to miss you," Harry whispered, holding his boyfriend tightly.

"Me too," Chris whispered. "We've only got two more years of school left and then we can be together everyday."

Harry pulled away in surprise. "Really?" he asked. "You're thinking that far ahead?"

"Of course!" Chris exclaimed. "Once we both graduate we can live together wherever we want. I can go to college abroad or you can come here and live in America for awhile." He frowned. "Don't you think about the future?"

"No," Harry admitted honestly. "I have to go back to school and face Umbridge and try and convince the world that Voldemort's back and a huge threat. I don't know how to think years into the future."

"Then I'll dream about it enough for the both us," Chris promised. "And when this is all over and you and I will go wherever we want, together."

Harry smiled and kissed him. "It's nice to have something to look forward to."

"I'll love you everyday," Chris whispered.

"Everyday for forever," Harry answered.

They embraced for a long time before Chris finally stepped away. He smiled at Harry before orbing back to California. Harry watched until the blue orbs were out of sight. He grabbed his bag and turned to the road, reciting a password in his head. Headquarters appeared and Harry squared his shoulders ready to face his world again. Now that he had something to live for, Harry was determined more than ever to fight back.

*!*!*

Sirius was dead. He had died protecting Harry. Harry sat in his room alone, his knees pulled his chest as his Godfather's face haunted his mind. Everyone knew that Voldemort was back now. Everyone knew the prophecy and everyone was back on Harry's side now. That meant nothing to the teen. All that mattered now was that Harry was in the middle of war and his Godfather was dead.

Chris suddenly appeared in his room and Harry blinked up at him. The boy smiled but stopped, his face falling before he quickly sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" he exclaimed. He reached out and wiped away Harry's tears.

"Sirius is dead," Harry answered in a monotone. "I got him killed."

Chris threw his arms around his boyfriend. "No, I don't believe that. Tell me what happened. I'm here for you, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything. He buried his face into Chris's chest and cried.

*!*!*

Harry was now able to apparate. He had his license and the trace had been removed from his wand. He hadn't seen Chris in almost a full year. They had been together only once, on Harry's first day back with Dursley's before his seventh year of school. Chris had been so excited, telling Harry about his plans for college and how he had been looking into studying abroad. He was working on getting scholarships and into various programs that would make the finical burden easier for his family. Harry listened to him plan their future, knowing deep down in his heart that it wouldn't come true. He and his friends were leaving on the mission Dumbledore had left for them and Harry wasn't sure if he was ever coming back.

Harry appeared in the attic of the Halliwell Manor, feeling a little disorientated. He was warned not to apparate so far but didn't care. He looked at himself and was pleased that he wasn't splinched. Harry spotted the Book of Shadows and walked over to it. Cautiously, Harry reached out but the Book suddenly slapped itself closed and shot away, landing with a thump on the floor. The seventeen year old stared at it, feeling his heart sink. There was no doubt left in his mind anymore. He was a horcrux. Inside of him was a piece of Voldemort's soul, accidentally placed there the night the killing curse failed.

Footsteps echoed from the hallway and Wyatt entered the attic in his sleep clothes, looking tired. He stopped in surprise when he saw Harry standing there.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Wyatt spotted the book on the floor and picked it up. "I thought I heard something."

"Sorry," Harry whispered. "I didn't meant to wake anyone."

"Did Chris know you were coming? How'd you get here without him?"

Harry shook his head. "Wyatt, will you do me a favor? Will you show me the Destiny Spell Chris used to first meet me?"

The older teen was confused but shrugged. He walked over to the pedestal and set the Book down, flipping through the pages until he found it. He stepped back and gestured for Harry to read.

"My heart is lonely without you, I do not know what to do, please hear my words, hear my cry, I want to be by your side."

Nothing happened, as Harry's magic was not activated by rhyming as Chris's was. He smiled at the words and felt tears prick his eyes. Harry could only wish that Chris would find someone to love after he was gone.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked. "Chris doesn't know you're here, does he?"

Harry shook his head. "I need you to do something for me, Wyatt." He looked up and met the teen's gaze. "I need you to stop Chris from following me. No matter what, he can't come looking for me."

"What's going on? You two haven't seen each other in a year and now you're telling me some bullshit about not letting him follow you? If you're going to break up with him at least have the balls to do it to his face."

Harry ignored the angry words and stepped forward, holding his hand out. The Book slammed shut and flew away from him. Wyatt stepped back in shock.

"You're evil?" he whispered.

"I have the greatest evil in the world inside of me," Harry answered. "I'm leaving now to get rid of it and I don't..." Harry's voice caught for a moment. "I don't know if I'm going to live through it."

Wyatt shook his head. "You can't do this. You can't do this to him. It'll destroy him."

Harry nodded sadly. "I know. I love Chris more than anything. If he found out about this, he would come with me. He would follow me into this war and his life would be in great danger."

The two stared at each other and understanding passed between them. They may not have known each other very well but they were together in their desire to protect Chris.

"I've written him a letter, explaining that I'll be at Hogwarts for the entire summer so we can't see each other. He'll start to notice something's wrong when I don't write him and he can't write me. When he does, you have to make sure he doesn't come looking for me. You have to distract him."

"I don't think he'll survive if you die," Wyatt admitted quietly. "You're his whole world."

"And he's mine. But I'm the Chosen One, Wyatt. You of all people should understand that burden. I have to fight."

"You should say goodbye."

Harry shook his head. "I won't have the strength to leave if I see him again. Just make sure he knows, if anything happens to me, please make sure he knows how much I love him."

Wyatt nodded and before Harry could change his mind, he apparated away. He reappeared in Grimmauld Place and leaned against the wall, placing a hand over his heart. He hung his head, finally losing the battle with his tears.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice called. She entered the living room. "You're back. Did you get to say goodbye to Chris?"

Harry quickly wiped his face and took a deep breath, straightening. He turned to Hermione with a determined face.

"Yeah. Let's get going now. We've got to break into the Ministry and get that necklace."

Hermione nodded and gently squeezed her friend's hand as they prepared to leave their hiding place and join the war.

*!*!*

Chris knew something was wrong. He knew something was wrong with Harry and he knew his brother knew what it was. What he couldn't figure was why _Wyatt_ knew and not him. Harry was _his_ boyfriend, _his_ soulmate, so why was Wyatt in the loop but Chris wasn't?

Wyatt tried not to fidget as Chris's glare bored holes into the back of his head. He instead focused on his mother and showing her the pictures of his new place.

"So the apartment's only a half hour from here," Wyatt explained. "We going to split the rent three ways so it'll only be three hundred a month for me. Easy."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of you moving out," Piper said. "You're only nineteen, Wyatt."

"Only?" Wyatt exclaimed. "Mom, I'm an adult. It's time for me to move out and act like one. You want me sticking around forever?"

"But what if there's a demon attack?"

"Mark and Tony know about magic."

Piper still didn't look convinced. She glanced past Wyatt to Chris, who was sitting at the table with his arms crossed.

"Chris? Is something wrong?" Piper asked.

"No mother, everything's fine," Chris grumbled. Piper stared at him in disbelief.

"Really? Everything doesn't sound fine."

"I guess you're right mom," Chris said. "I don't actually know if everything's fine. Wyatt? _Is_ everything fine?"

Wyatt sighed and looked away from his little brother. Piper stared between her two sons, unhappy with the odd behavior.

"What's going on you two?"

"Nothing mom," Wyatt assured. "Chris is just being dumb." Before the younger teen could argue, Wyatt grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. "We're going to go talk, see you later."

Wyatt orbed the two to his new apartment and Chris shook his hand off. He turned around and crossed his arms, glaring at his older brother. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't act like you don't know! Where the hell is Harry?"

"How should I know? He's your boyfriend, not mine."

Chris growled in frustration. "I know that! But he hasn't written in months and his relatives are gone." Chris glared hard at his brother. "And for some reason, I can't sense him anywhere! I know Harry doesn't have the ability to block me and every time I reach for him, I feel you."

"What does that mean?" Wyatt asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"It means, I feel your presence. As if you're the one trying to stop me from finding him." Chris lost his glare and looked at his brother in confusion. "Why are you doing this? I thought you liked Harry? You got along really well when he spent Christmas with us two years ago."

The blonde sighed. "I do like him, but this is for your own good. You can't see him right now."

"So you are blocking me!" Chris hissed. "Why?"

"For your own good. For your own safety."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chris suddenly gasped. "It's because of the war, because of Voldemort. Harry's fighting him right now and doesn't want me anywhere near him. He asked you to block him from me."

Wyatt nodded, not being able to look Chris in the eye. His little brother looked so angry, sad, worried, and betrayed all at once.

"He's my soul mate. If he's in danger, my place is with him."

"No," Wyatt denied. "Harry and I talked about it and agreed you need to be safe. You don't need to fight."

"And if he _dies_?"

"Then he wants you to move on and find someone else to love."

Chris was enraged by the words that he didn't think before striking his brother across the face. Wyatt reeled back in shock, staring at his brother with wide eyes. Chris didn't bother hiding the furious tears that fell down his cheeks. He turned his back and orbed away, leaving Wyatt feeling more guilty than ever.

*!*!*

The next few months were the hardest of Chris's life. No matter how hard he tried, he was never able to find Harry. Every time he thought he had his location pinned down, the wizard up and moved again. Chris had also stopped speaking to Wyatt. He hadn't helped his brother move or come to say goodbye when he left. Despite Piper and Leo's attempts to mend the broken relationship, Chris stubbornly refused to forgive his brother until he removed the block on his senses.

Then, one day in May, Chris was sitting at home, trying to study for his final exams. He placed a hand over is chest and rubbed, feeling a strange pain there. He tried to ignore it but the pain grew more and more intense until he set his books aside and stood. He attempted to go to the bathroom to get a drink but before he could, Chris collapsed. He screamed in shock and curled onto himself, holding his chest.

That was how Piper found him when she came running. She screamed loudly for Leo and her husband and daughter ran in, desperately trying to wake their son.

"Wyatt!" Melinda shouted. "Wyatt! Come quick!"

Wyatt appeared in the room, wearing his workout clothes. He took one look at his little brother and quickly knelt next to him. He attempted to heal him but it didn't work. Chris turned over on his side and opened his eyes, which were glazed over.

"Harry..." he whispered.

Wyatt felt his heart freeze as he knew the thing he had been dreading for the past year had finally come to pass. Harry was probably dead. Not wanting to see his brother suffer anymore than he already was, Wyatt removed the block on Chris's sense. A moment later the teen was gone. His magic orbed him right to Harry's side.

Chris collapsed on the ground of the Forbidden Forest, ignoring the Death Eaters around him. He gathered his lover into his arms and orbed them away before any spells could be cast. They landed on the shores of the lake and Chris cried as he held his boyfriend's lifeless body in his arms.

"No, no you can't die!" Chris whispered. "You can't die! I love you! We were supposed to grow old together. Remember? We were going to move in and go to college together! We were going to be happy, just being a couple. Please Harry, please." Chris pulled him close, burying his face in his hair with tears falling freely. "Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to live without you. Harry please!"

Chris screamed, releasing his anger and grief. His hands suddenly started to glow and he stopped crying, tears staining his cheeks. He watched as his magic filled Harry and the boy suddenly stirred.

"Harry?" Chris whispered desperately.

Beautiful green blinked open and Chris gasped. He leaned forward and captured his boyfriend's lips in a hungry kiss. Harry responded, reaching upwards and bringing them closer together. They stayed together for a long time before the need for air pulled them apart. Harry sat up, staring at Chris's hands.

"You healed me."

Chris hit him.

"What was that for?" Harry demanded.

"For dying in the first place! What the hell were you thinking? Letting that asshole get the better of you!"

Harry shrugged. "I had to. I had to destroy the horcrux inside me and dying was the only way to do it."

"I don't believe that for a second," Chris snapped. "You just wanted to be the damn hero."

"Right, because I _want_ to die and leave all my friends and family," Harry said sarcastically. He stood and looked around. "It still isn't over. Voldemort's still alive."

"It's over for you!" Chris said. "You just _died._ No one will know if you left now and let the others take care of things."

"I would know," Harry said seriously. "I have to finish this."

Chris has expected that and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "Then I'm coming with you."

"Chris..."

"I'm coming. And when we win this fight, together, you are going to suffer so badly for leaving me behind for the past year."

Harry made a face. "Maybe I should have stayed dead."

"Too late now."

Harry smiled and was able to apparate the two of them into the Great Hall, as the wards around Hogwarts had all been destroyed. Chris stumbled and made a face.

"Ugh, next time we orb. That sucked."

Harry laughed. "Deal."

The sound of dueling reached their ears and Harry looked into the hall to see the fighting had started up again. More people had appeared to join the fight and as Harry searched for his friends his eyes found the corpse of Nagini the snake. The sword of Gryffindor was stabbed through her head and Harry smiled. Voldemort was mortal now.

"Is that him?" Chris whispered, pointing to the center of the hall.

Voldemort was fighting Slughorn, McGonagall, and Kingsley. Off to the side, Molly was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry watched with pride as Molly delivered the finishing blow. The crowd watching cheered. Voldemort rounded on the room, fully intending on killing her but Chris and Harry were faster. Chris orbed them right in front of the woman and Harry threw up a shield to protect them.

The gathered witches and wizards gasped as Harry stood before everyone, his wand raised and his eyes blazing with defiance and power. He stepped forward, noticing how Chris stayed right at his side.

"Okay Tom," Harry spoke. "Just you and me now. Let's end this, once and for all. One of us is going to die here today and it's not going to be me."

Voldemort sneered. "You think you can stop me, little Harry? You're nothing. There's no way you can win. You have no one left to die for you this time."

Chris listened, not fully understanding the words traded between the two. But he could tell Harry was the one in control. Voldemort was worried, especially when Harry explained about Snape and the true owner of the Elder Wand. Enraged, Voldemort attacked. Harry dodged and blocked and Chris was amazed at his boyfriend's abilities. He had never seen Harry fight and was memorized by the battle just like the rest of the crowd.

The two came face to face and at the same time screamed out a disarming and killing spell. The flashes of light collided in a fierce explosion that knocked most off their feet. Chris scrambled up and ran to Harry's side, grabbing his hand to help steady it as the two spells battled each other. He let his magic mingle with Harry's and the red disarming light became mixed with blue. Harry smiled at his boyfriend and together the two focused all their power into Harry's wand.

Their spell tore through Voldemort's and hit him square in the chest. The crowd watched as the Dark Lord exploded, his body disintegrating and turning to dust. No one moved for a long moment.

"Well," Chris's voice echoed in the silence of the hall. "Glad that's over."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, me too."

Slowly cheers erupted from the witches and wizards as everyone celebrated the death of Tom Riddle.

*!*!*

A few months later Harry and Chris stood together, holding hands and dressed in formal robes and a simple tuxedo. Behind Harry stood Hermione and Ron while Wyatt and Melinda were to Chris's right. Kingsley Shacklebolt was before them, reading vows from an ancient book. The entire field behind the Burrow was filled with family and friends. Mrs. Weasley and Piper were crying together in the front row, happy to see their sons finally getting married.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the uh, husband."

The crowd chuckled and then cheered as Harry and Chris shared their first kiss as a married couple. Together the couple held up their hands and fireworks exploded in the sky. Everyone stood and cheered and threw rice as they hurried down the aisle hand in hand both smiling like loons.

The reception was a huge party with the house elves from Hogwarts preparing all the food. Everyone was dancing and drinking and having a blast. Chris and Harry were sitting together, holding hands tightly and smiling. Around them sat Chris's parents and siblings while his aunts and cousins rocked the dance floors. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined the table with Ron and Hermione.

"Congratulations Harry!" Hermione gushed. She flung her arms around him. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mione," Harry said, as Hermione surprised Chris with a tight hug as well. "I honestly thought I'd never make it this far in my life."

"None of us did at one point," Ron admitted with a laugh.

"So when we getting some babies, guys?" George demanded teasingly, joining the group. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"It is a shame you two won't give me any grand kids," Piper sighed. "Maybe you can consider adopting like your Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry?"

"Mom, come on," Chris groaned. "Let us get through the honeymoon first."

"Oh, Mrs. Halliwell, don't you know?" Molly asked. "There are of course potions they can take to help with that."

Chris and Harry both choked on their drinks. "What?" they exclaimed.

"Yeah, why do you think the Wizarding World is so cool with homosexuality?" Ron laughed. "Anyone can have a baby if you know the right potions."

Harry and Chris stared at them, horrified by the revelation. As one they turned to each other and shouted, "You do it!"

The table laughed as Chris and Harry smiled and kissed, excited for the rest of their lives together.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not a big fan of Mpreg but I wanted to end the story on a happy note and thought that was cute.**

 **Well I hope you guys liked this strange little story of mine. I want to write more with this pairing and the next time I want it to be a multi-chapter story. Maybe when I finish my other projects I'll come back to that idea.**

 **Thanks all for the support! Please review!**


End file.
